


Doki Doki Ship Prompts!

by NoirAngel011



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: 5 lbs weights, Blacmail, Cats, Crying, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian realationships, Monsuki, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano, Rocky - Freeform, Sick day!, Strange google searches, Stubbed toes, Thus is my life, Yurika - Freeform, headcolds, lots of frustration, sayuri - Freeform, stray cats, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: In which i write bunch of shitty Doki Doki Literature club ship fics!Fluffy Scale<3 = Small Amount Of Fluff<3 <3 = Normal Fluff<3 <3 <3 = Lots of Fluff<3 <3 <3 <3 = Super Amounts Of Fluff!!!!





	1. (Yurika) Colds and Kisses (And Lots Of Cuddles)

Monika groaned, blinking open her eyes.

She attempted to sit up but was unable to, a hand resting and her chest and pushing her down.

Yuri gave her a soft smile, moving her hand to Monika's pale face.

"I feel fine." Monika pushed Yuri's hand away from her head and sat up.

She suddenly became very dizzy and fell back against he couch.

She had been running a fever for the past day, and Yuri had volunteered to take care of her.

Monika kept insisting that she was fine,  but her temperature said other wise.

Yuri helped her lay back down, picking back up the ice pack that had fallen to the ground.

Monika was very tired.

She lately had been staying up all night, studying for finals.

She hadn't really eaten since the Friday before, now it was Tuesday.

Monika had caught a head cold and kept saying she was okay, but she was obviously not.

Yuri moved from where she was sitting on the bench and scooted over to sit on the couch.

Monika moved over and laid her head in Yuri's lap, the older girl beginning to stroke her hair.

Monika whimpered as she snuggled into Yuri, closing her eyes attempting to fall asleep.

Yuri held Monika as shew struggled to fall asleep.

Monika turned her head and stared up and Yuri.

Monika's normally bright green eyes were dull and hazy.

Her skin was pale and clammy.

There was sweat across her forehead and edges of her temples.

Yuri then pulled her closer, cuddling her tightly.

Monika leaned into the embrace, never wanting it to end.

Monika pulled herself up slightly.

Their lips were inches away from each other.

Yuri closed the kiss, supporting Monika in her arms.

They stayed like that for a while.

Together.

It came as no surprise when Yuri woke up the next morning with a terrible head cold as well.

Monika just laughed at her girlfriends unfortunate sick state, now feeling much better.

<3 <3 <3


	2. (Sayuri) Toe Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to YurixMonika for requesting this one! Make sure to go check her out!

It was a plain day.

Sayori was walking down the hallway towards hers and Yuri's bedroom.

What she didn't notice was that one of Monika's weights was laying in the middle of the hallway.

One moment Sayori was walking along, the next she was on the floor crying, grabbing and hugging her biggest toe.

Yuri came running out of the bedroom, seeing her girlfriend sprawled out across the ground, Monika's 5 lbs weight laying by her foot.

Yuri scooped the girl up into her arms, hugging the crying Sayori to her chest.

Sayori blabbed random words, though it was impossible to understand what she was saying over her sobs.

Sayori was really making a big deal out of a tiny issue.

Yuri carried her to the living room, setting her down in the rocking chair.

Sayori was still a crying mess, though she had calmed down.

Yuri sat down on the ottoman, pulling Sayori's foot into her lap.

There was no sign of serious injury around the stubbed toe.

Yuri sighed and began to massage Sayori's toe gently.

Sayori's tears soon dried and she relaxed at the soft touch of her girlfriends hands on her red foot.

Eventually, Yuri stopped and picked Sayori back up, sitting down and holding Sayori in her lap, hugging her close once again.

Sayori ranted about Monika not cleaning up her stuff, and about how exercise was so boring, and completely unrelated things to the incident.

Yuri just sat there listening, holding Sayori lovingly.

They sat for what seemed like ages, most of it spent in silence, just staring at each other and cuddling.

Monika and Natsuki were behind the wall the entire time, recording the two girl's conversation and taking pictures of them.

Totally not for black mail purposes at all...

Soon, about a week later, Sayori got her chance to laugh at Monika when she tripped over a cupcake tin, left on the floor of the kitchen by Natsuki.

<3 <3 <3

 


	3. (Monsuki) Kitty Katastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Than you once again to YurixMonika for this amazing story idea!

Natsuki was just minding her business, heading home to her and Monika's apartment when she heard something.

A soft mewl.

At first, she passed it off as her ears hearing things before she heard it again.

Then another time.

Then a fourth.

She decided to investigate farther.

In a box, tuned over up against a wall was a small kitten.

It was a milky brown with white spots around it's eyes and down it's back.

She gently scooped it up into her arms.

Natsuki scratched the kitten's head, making it purr in response.

she readjusted it in her arms.

Natsuki couldn't just leave it here.

She had to take the kitten home.

She reached down picking back up her pink backpack with out dropping the tiny longhair cat.

Natsuki walked the rest of the way home, unlocking her apartment and stepping inside.

Monika hadn't arrived home yet, she probably had piano practice.

Natsuki set down her backpack and carried the kitten into her bedroom shutting the pastel pink door and placing the cat down on her bed.

The kitten walked in a few circles before laying down a ball on Natsuki's pillow.

After a few strange google searches, Natsuki was able to come to the conclusion that the cat was a boy.

After studying the sleeping cat for a few more minutes, she decided to name him Rocky.

Natsuki had just finalized the name for her new cat when she heard the door open the close and Monika call out "I'm Home Suki!"

"Natsuki?" Monika called out again.

"I'm In my room!" Natsuki called through her shut door.

Monika opened Natsuki's door and walked into the room, sitting f=down on Natsuki's bed across from her.

It was a few moments before Monika saw the cat.

"OH MY GOD NATSUKI WHY IS THERE A STRAY CAT IN THIS HOUSE!!!!!!"

Monika was freaked out to say the least.

Natsuki covered the cat's ears, it was still asleep.

"His name is Rocky. i fund him in a box on the sidewalk. Can we pleeeeease keep him????" Natsuki pulled out her big puppy dog eyes.

Monika sighed.

There was no fighting against Natsuki when she had her mind set and she wanted something..

"Okay. He has to go to the vet first though..." Monika was already regretting this.

"Yayy!!!" Natsuiki hugged Monika tight.

Two vet trips and a run to Pet Smart later, Monika and Natsuki had a new kitten named Rocky.

And they loved him.

<3 <3 <3


	4. (Yurika) Piano's and Frustration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another great prompt from YurixMonika! Seriously check her out!

Yuri sat at the piano, mad.

She had been practicing for an hour now and just couldn't get the hang of it.

She really wanted to impress Monika for Valentine's day, but this was so hard.

Yuri found it very difficult to move her hands so fast and hit the different notes.

It was amazing how easily Monika could do it, it semed like she was just a natural at everything, unlike Yuri.

Yuri had always been bad a music, but this was way harder than any thing she had ever tried!

If only Monika could help her.

But that would ruin the surprise!

Yuri took a deep breath and collected her thoughts.

'I can do this' she told herself, placing her hands back on the keys.

Slowly, she began to play scales.

Three keys in she messed up and slammed her head against the piano tiles.

Just then the door opened and Monika stepped inside.

She just stared at Yuri, her head slammed against the keys, which had produced a terrible sound.

Monika took some steps farther, coming into the room and walking until she stood next to the defeated Yuri.

"What you doing there Yuri?" She asked, sitting down on the bench next to her girlfriend.

"Failing." Yuri mumbled, not moving her gaze from the vase on a shelf across the room.

Monika let out a small laugh, laying her head down on the keys as well, so that she could look Yuri in true eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Monika giggled and closed the small space between them.

She pressed her forehead against Yuri's and broigh her lips up to kiss Yuri softly.

When she pulled away she sat up grabbing Yuri's long hair and pulling her head up to.

Yuri looked at Monika.

Monoka was blind to what was coming.

Yuri slammed her head back down on the keys, making Monika jump in response.

Mnokia laughed, pulling Yuri back up and embracing her with a kiss.

The two girls had forgotten all about the piano and Valentine's day and they held each other, feeling at ease in their girlfriends arms.

<3 <3 


	5. (Monsuki) Cutsey Nose-Boops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again a great prompt from YurixMonika! Enjoy!!

Natsuki was sitting on her bed, Rocky curled up in her lap, reading the lasted volume of Parfait Girls.

She was startled at the sound of a camera flash and liked up, stopping mid pet of her cat.

Monika was in her doorway with her phone taking pictures of Natsuki.

Naturally, Natsuki got super pissed.

Monika came into the room and sat down on the bed, now very close to Natsuki.

Monika giggled.

She leaned in toward Natsuki and hit her nose gently agansit the tsundere's.

Their lips brushed as Monika moved away from her now very angry and blushing girlfriend

"You're just to cute for your own good." Monika commented, parting Natsuki's head.

That tipped the younger girl over the edge.

She tossed her book across her bed and sat Rocky to the side, jumping off her canopy and chasing Monika down the hallway and into then living room of their small apartment.

Monika ran through the house until she was cornered in the kitchen next the refrigerator.

Natsuki held down Monika's wrists and stoop on her tip-toes so she was eye to eye with her girlfriend.

Natsuki didn't expect what happened next.

Monika leaned down slightly and met her lips to Natsuki, causing the pinknette to go wide-eyed.

Natsuki was a blushing, mad, angry, pissed mess and Monika loved every inch of her.

In the end, no body could get mad and Monika for being such an adorable girlfriend, could they?

Well, not Natsuki any way.

<3 <3 <3 <3


	6. (Sayuri) Second Dates and Sheep Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point you can guess who led this prompt. YurixMonika!!

Sayori did and 360.

She was basicly in heaven.

"Yuri. Pinch me!" Sayori said turning to her girlfriend.

Yuri obeyed.

Sayori's eyes buldged out.

That was harder than anticipated.

"Yuri! Not that hard!!" Sayori rubbed the spot on her arm.

"Sorry." Yuri giggled, taking Sayori's hand and kissing it.

"Better?" The older girl asked.

"Yeah." Sayori giggled, turning back to what was in front of her.

For their second date, Yuri had taken Sayori to a animal shelter that was having a adoption day.

Why did she feel like they would go home with a dog today...

Sayori walked forwards, eyes scanning every pen with tons of different dogs.

The sheep dogs were the first ones to catch her eye.

They were so big and fluffy.

She dragged Yuri over and began to pet the nearest one.

"Yuri!! Can we have one??!!"

Here comes the begging.

Yuri opened her mouth.

"Oh, please! I promise I'll take care of it and walk it and feed it and everything, pleeeeeassse???!!!!" Sayori begged.

Yuri then finally had a chance to speak.

"We can get it if!" Yuri had to raise her voice over Sayori excited squeal.

"You use your own money on it. You buy everything. Food, treats, leashes, everything." Yuri said, pointing to the dog in question.

Sayori had sparkles in her eyes.

She was so happy.

That day they went home with a new two year old sheep dog named Sam.

And within the span of two days, their home become covered in dog hair, and Sayori's promises fell flat.

But they loved him anyway...

<3 <3


	7. (Saysuki) Lacriox and Lunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A amazing prompt from blue_light_spike! I loved writing this.

Sayori was walking to her locker when she heard a commotion.

She walked past her locker and around the corner.

Sayori gasped.

The high school biggest bully had Natsuki mpushed up against the wall.

She had tears in her eyes.

She looked super scared.

Lacriox was the worst kid in the whole school.

He had been that way since kindergarten.

He was particalrry small himself, so he loved picking on kids smaller than him, which apwas rare to come by.

The loli girls were his favorite targets.

A year ago, it had been a big rumor around school that he had raped a girl at a party, but it had turned out to not be true.

Now he was picking on Natsuki.

Sayori decided that there was no time like the present and ran in and pushed Lacriox off of Natsuki, causing the petite girl to fall to the floor.

Sayori was enraged.

She gave him and punch in the face and left it at that, turning around to help the fallen Natsuki.

Sayori let down her hand, helping her girlfriend to her feet.

Natsuki was pale in shock, but otherwise perfectly fine.

Sayori put an arm around Natsuki, walking back to her locker.

It was lunch and both girls were starving.

Normally Sayori would bring a lunch for Natsuki, but tofpday she had forgotten.

It didn't matter, they could just share Sayori's lunch!

Natsuki was still shaken up as they entered the caffertiria finding a place towards the back and sitting down.

They ate the lunch, talking about where they wanted their relationship to go.

And they were happy just being themselves.

<3 <3 <3


	8. (Yurika) Yuri On Ice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

Yuri slid her foot into her winter boot, standing up and zipping her coat.

She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her out the door.

Monika groaned, not enjoying the sudden climate change.

In Yuri's hands were two pairs of iceskates.

Yuri dragged Monika through the woods behind their house out to a pond in the clearing.

It was completely frozen over.

Yuri tapped her foot against the edge of the ice, making sure it was as thick as it seemed.

Monika sat down in the snow.

Yuri tossed her the pink pair of skates.

Monika huffed.

She had been dragged here against her will, and was now being forced to put on iceskates.

She obeyed, if there was ever one person to trust it was Yuri.

Yuri was sitting next to Monika putting on her own pair of purple skates.

Yuri stood up, then helped Monika to her feet.

As soon as Monika was standing, she fell back down into the snow, face first.

Yuri giggled, reaching out a hand to help Monika up.

Once Monika was upright, the two girls made the two foot trek to the edge of the froen pond.

Yuri first placed her foot on the ice, then let go of Monika's hand and pushed off on the ground, skating gracefully out into the pond.

Monika covered her mouth and stifiled a giggle.

"Don't you dare say it!!!" Yuri screamed from across the small pond.

Of course Monika didn't listen,

"Yuri on ice!" She called back to her girlfriend falling back into the snow in a fit of giggles.

Yuri skated over and sotly clashed the blade of her iceskate with Monika's.

Yuri then pulled Monika to her feet for a third (or fourth) time and pulled her onto the ice.

Monika suddenly began to giggle.

She loved this.

They skated all day, just being themselves and being in love.

And it was amazing...

<3 <3 <3


	9. (Saysuki) Off Pitch and Over Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 chapters in less than 24 hours whaaaaat?

"Haven't I made it obvious?

Haven't I made it clear?

Want me to spell it out for you? 

F. R. I. E. N. D. S!

F. R. I. E. N. D. S!"

Sayori was singing very loudly and very.  **very,** off key.

She continued to sing the same verse over and over again.

This had been going on for an hour.

Natsuki was getting tired of it.

Of course, she couldn't just tell Sayori to shut up, that was rude.

But this had to stop sometime or Natsuki's eardrums were coming to burst.

Then Natsuki had an idea.

"Sayori!!" She tried to yell over the off key singing going on in the other room.

Sayori stopped and walked into Natsuki's bedroom, sitting down on her bed.

"You wanna make cupcakes?" Natsuki asked hoping it would keep her girlfriend quiet.

"Yeah yeah yeah!!!!!" Sayori jumped up, hitting her head against the pole holding together Natsuki's canopy over her bed.

"Owww." She slid back down rubbing a spot on her head.

In the kitchen, it turned out Sayori wasn't very good.

At all.

She actually sucked.

Sayori was really bad at instructions.

"Who is the this motherf-ing cookbook to tell me what to do!!?" She exclamied, dumping in half the jar of flour instead of two cups.

Natsuki just sat on the counter and watched the mess pile up.

Something she would later have to clean up...

But something about Sayori not singing was all she needed to let thus mess occur.

Until she started cleaning and Sayori went back to her room.

The door was open.

"Hey! How you doing well I'm doing just fine, 

I lied I'm dying inside!!!" Sayori began once again  to scream/sing at the top of her lings.

Natsuki moaned.

There really was no shutting Sayori up.

<3 <3 <3

 


	10. (Monori) Gymnastics And Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt by YurixMonika.

Sayori stood in the living room or her and Monika's apartment.

Her arms were raised and her right foot was pointed forward.

She took a deep breath.

Then flipped.

Or tried to at least...

She went a quarter of the way when Sayori fell forward, landing hard on her face.

A laugh erupted from the other side of the room.

Sayori sat up, glaring at her girlfriend.

Monika continued to giggle.

Sayori huffed, crossing her arms.

This was a lot harder than the Olympics made it look.

Monika calmed down and walked over.

"So you want to learn to do a cartwheel?" She asked. A smile spread across her smug face.

Sayori huffed again.

"Yeah." She mumbled, uncrossing her arms.

Monika giggled again and reached out a hand to help up her girlfriend.

Sayori was lifted to her feet and stood next to Monika as she showed her how to do the basic gymnastics flip.

Monika placed her arms in the same position as Sayori hand, pointed out her toe, and flipped over, landing on her feet upright.

Sayori nodes her head and tried again, falling backwards this time, landing on her back.

After another ten minutes, Monika was a giggling mess and Sayori still couldn't get the hang of it.

But they had fun trying though.

They laughed with each other for hours, enjoyed getting to be together and spend time in each other's company

<3 <3

 


	11. (Sayuri) Cool Off Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again from the amazing. YurixMonika!

" I wanna Popsicle!!!" 

It was hot outside, and Sayori was demanding a Popsicle.

Yuri sighed, standing up and pulling her girlfriend up with her.

Yuri dragged the younger girl inside.

She pushed her down onto the couch and turned the fan on full blast.

Sayori pouted.

Even now that she was inside, she still wanted a popsicle.

Yuri sighed once more.

The older girl sat down next to Sayori and wrapped her arms around her.

Sayori seemed to sink into her girlfriend, loving the soothing and cool touch.

"Better?" Yuri asked.

Sayori pouted, the nodded her head.

She guessed this was better than a popsicle.

Sayori leaned up, pressing her lips against Yuri's.

" I love you." She mumbled as she broke the kiss, staring up into Yuri's captivating purple irises.

Yuri smiled and hugged sayori tighter.

"Love you too, cinnamon roll." 

Yuri kissed Sayori again, both of them loving every second of it.

It was perfect just the way it was.

<3 <3 <3 <3


	12. (Natyuri)  Five Nights Of Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda changed this one up a little. It was suggested by YurixMonika once again.

Natsuki fired up Steam, loading Five Nights At Freddy's Six

She couldn't get past night three.

Lefty kept killing her.

Natsuki had learned the hard way that there was a reason you didn't play FNaF a midnight.

Yuri walked into her bedroom, sitting down on the bed next to Natsuki.

As Natsuki started the game over, giving up hope on ever beating it, Yuri spoke.

"What are you playing, Suki?" Her gentle voice asked as she watched the screen if Natsuki building a pizza.

"FNaF..." Natsuki muttered, starting up the pizza minigame.

"Oh. I heard of that. I wanted to play but always found it to scary, this doesn't look scary at all!" Yuri was confused by what she had heard about the game and how it actully was.

Natsuki sighed and pushed her laptop in Yuri's lap.

"Why don't you play...?" Natsuki wanted to see the look on Yuri's face in a second when Baby came up.

"Okay..." Yuri said, hesitant.

The minigame began to glitch, until the screen changed, the perspective looking down at a recprnding tape and a piece of paper.

Yuri moved the mouse up, screaming at the sight if Scrap Baby.

Natsuki laughed, Yuri's reaction being priceless.

The two girlfriends listened to the tape, Yuri preforming the test on Baby until the advertisement came up.

"Maybe this is really scary...." Yuri said, pushing the laptop away slightly.

"You love your horror novels, you'll love this.". Natsuki motioned to the screen.

" okay... " Yuri was hesitant once again

Surprising ly.

Yuri made it through the first three nights with out getting jumpscare or sued. 

Natsuki was convinced it was some horror shit black magic.

Yuri was really good.

Natsuki wanted to see her get jumpscared at least one time.

While Yuri was playing through night four, Natsuki decided to take action.

Yuri hadn't died yet, that was about to change.

Natsuki leaned over and kissed Yuri, making the girl jump in surprise, a second later getting a Scraptrap jumpscare.

And the look on her face was priceless.

Natsuki savored every moment of it..

<3 <3


	13. (Sayuri) Sam Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't suggested. I just wanted to write it! ;)

"Sam!! Sam! Come back!" 

Sayori and Yuri chased their dog through the house, trying to getting to the bathroom.

It was bathing day and Sam was not cooperating.

Sayori tackled thee huge dog, pushing him to the ground and holding him there.

Yuri was barley strong enough to pick the dig up, but she managed, carrying him the rest of the way to the bathroom and placing him in the tub.

Sayori followed her in and locked the door, leaving Sam no escape.

Last week he had learns how to open doors.

It wasn't a good thing.

Yuri turned on the shower head and began to rinse their dog.

Sayori came over and sat on the side of thentub next her girlfriend d, beginning to cover the dog in shampoo.

Sam shook and true tonget the substances off him.

By the end of their bathing session, Sayori and Yuri were covered head to toe in water, bubbles, and dog hair.

But they loved it because now Sam wouldn't stink up the entire house for at least twenty four hours.

Hopefully.

<3 <


	14. (Monsuki) Running' Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive been holding off on this one but now I'm ready to write this amazing prompt by YurixMonika

Natsuki loved her cat, to say the least.

He was such a good boy.

Rocky was so unique.

She was so glad she had been able to rescue him from that box.

Now he was her baby, and she took him everywhere.

Monika and Natsuki were at the downtown pet store with Rocky.

They were in the toy section.

Rocky was extremely fascinated by a display box of mouse. 

It had laser eyes and ran around, the lasers projecting onto the wall.

Rocky seemed so interested in it, Natsuki gave in and picked one up off the shelf.

Monika was hesitant.

He had been a really good boy lately.

"Why not." She said, pulling on Rocky's leash to make him come with her.

(Yes they walked their cat in a leash, do not judge.)

...

When they got home they decided to see the mouse in action.

Turning on and placing it on the floor, it began to scurry around.

Rocky sat for a moment and watched it, before beginning to chase it in circles.

It was another few minutes hpbefore he noticed the moving lasers and went for them, pouncing at the walls as the mouse moved, making the lasers move as well.

It was now ten pm and Rocky was still chasing the dang mouse.

"I'm starting to regret this as a bad idea..." Natsuki said, laying in her bed trying to sleep.

Monika laid in her own bed across from her, hiding her head.

The cat was banging around and causing a lot if noise.

The two girls wondered if her would ever sleep again.

It was around two am when the cat had worn out the batteries on the mouse, and bedded down for the night.

The two girls only got four hours of sleep, but it was worth it too see Rocky's haply face when Monika replaced the batteries before school in the morning.

<3 <3 <3


	15. (Monori) Stress and Comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by blue_light_spike!

Monika sighed, slumping down into her desk chair.

She hurried her head in her hands and began to cry, her mascara begginging to run slightly.

She heard the club room door open then close.

A gentle hand was placed on her back.

She turned around and looked up to see who was there with her.

Sayori gave her a soft smile before wrapping her in a hug, making her del more safe and loved than she had in a long time.

Sayori held her, allowing her to cry oh her frustration and stress.

Monika sniffed, pulling away from Sayori.

"What's wrong?" Sayori asked, wanting to know what had left her girlfriend in such a state if distress.

"I can't handle this all." Monika choked.

"Its so hard to run the club and keep up with school work and still make time for dance and baseball, its just really hard, I can't keep doing it like this..." Monika was back to crying in Sayori's arms.

Sayori played with Monika's hair, running her fingertips over Monika's white bow, thinking about his to help out.

"I could take over the club for a while, to let you figure out how to catch back up. I am the bjce president after all." Sayori looked into Monika hazy green orbs.

"Really. For his long?" Monika hjcuped, looking up at Sayori.

"As long as you need, Monika." Sayori cupped Monika face in her hands, gently pulling her girlfriend closer.

She brought her lips down to meet Monika's, getting lost saptaring once again in Monika beautiful green eyes as they kissed.

<3 <3


	16. (Saysuki) Natsuki's Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was just something to get me back on track. Maybe if I can see the unfinished work at the top of my works I'll actually finish it! Maybe.

Natsuki tossed and turned.

The shadows danced along the cream colored walls.

The darkness of Sayori's bedroom seemed to close in on her.

She dreamt of her father, papa.

A man she would never forget, ever.

He did so much to her,

Almost led her to suicide.

Now she laid on Sayori's pull out trundle, eyes twisted closed tightly, still stuck in her nightmare.

Sayori leaned down from her bed to look at her pinknette girlfriends, waking up to her whines of discomfort.

Natsuki flipped over, then back to the other side, still fast asleep and trying to escape her dream.

Sayori reached down and shook Natsuki's shoulder, trying to wake her girlfriend up

Natsuki's cotten candy pink eyes flew open to reveal a scared a dazed look, almost the same one she had worn as she had struggled for breath after jumping off the chair, attempting to hang herself.

Sayori saw the tears in her eyes even in the pale moonlight streaking in from her bedroom window.

Sayori grabbed the younger girl's hands, pulling her into a hub and sliding off her bed to be at closer eye level with the freshman.

Natsuki began to cry, falling into Sayori waiting arms, crying hard into her chest.

Sayori mumbled comforting words, attempting to calm the tsundere down from her scared state.

Sayori never pushed when Natsuki had night Ares, it just made Natsuki close up more and become more angry and push her away, where as if she was patient, Natsuki would eventually tell her what happened in the twisted and often terrifying dream she had had on the particular night.

Sayori kissed the top of Natsuki head, her ribbons being pulled down in Natsuki's flailing about in bed, and the coral hairs girlfriend gently pulled them back to their appropriate place on the pinknettes head.

Natsuki looked up at her girlfriend with watering eyes.

Sayori had been so kind to let Natsuki stay with her to get away, but sometimes Natsuki just felt like she was out of place, like she shouldn't be crying in Sayori loving embrace, instead cowering from her father in her own home.

Sayori pulled her closer, locking her lips with Natsuki's.

It was in moments like these that the two forgot about everything, and were just living in the moment.

And Natsuki's dad seemed like such a small problem compared to the rest of the world that they got to conquer together, happy just being them.

<3 <3 <3


	17. (Poly) Midnight Moni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I write these late at night?  
> This was suggested by blue_light_spike!  
> I may or may not have been telling myself to go to sleep in this chapter.....  
> This is the fourth version of this chapter, so i hop you enjoy!  
> Song: It's not like i like you, Static-P and Amree.

Monika had been up late.

Late meaning it was about two am and she was just crawling into bed.

That was no exaggeration.

She took the white ribbon out of her hair and climbed into bed, staring over at the binders on her desk that still were filled with unfinished work.

She closed her eyes.

 _Tune it out, Monika. Right now you need sleep._ She tried to talk herself out of getting up to finish the ever growing work stack.

She had consumed so much caffeine there was no chance of sleeping anytime soon.

She got back up and turned on the lights, returning to her desk.

Opening up a binder, she saw what was inserted at the front.

Go. To. Sleep!!!!

It is late, Monika.

Go to sleep!

You need it!

The work can wait!

Take our advice and run you ass back to be with it,

-your very fed up with this going to bed at three am bullshit girlfriends,

Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri.

Go to bed!!!

She did agree with the girls, sleep was important, but her schoolwork was more important to her popularity and social image.

The door opened and in marched Sayori.

She grabbed Monika by her arms and began to drag her older (and stronger) girlfriend back to her unmade, waiting bed.

Sayori threw Monika down, throwing all the covers on top of her in a attempt to keep her in place.

Monika sighed, giving into her girlfriend's determined expression.

How Sayori had know she was awake was beyond the brunette, but she wasn't complaining.

Natsuki came walking in holding a manga book.

Yuri followed her holding a tea pot and four tea cups.

She set the tray down on Monika bedside table and Natsuki say down at her feet, Sayori took a deep breath.

Natsuki began to shake her head.

"Here, this issue always helps me fall asleep." Natsuki held out the brightly colored parfait girls book.

Monika took it, staring at the front cover.

Honestly, this seemed really unappealing.

She fully supported her girlfriends fondness for manga, but had no interest of reading it herself.

She opened the book anyway, beginning to read the first page.

Sayori opened her mouth and began to bust everyone's eardrums.

AHHH AHHH,

AHH AHHH,

A SINGA BADOPA

A SOM, SOME BEDEEPA.

Sayori tried to sing scats, it was awful to say the least.

aHHHHHHHHHHGH!

i GOT MYSELF JUST A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE THAT I WANNA SPEND ON YOU,

BUT BABY I'M NEVER GONNA GET THAT CHANCE TO DANCE THAT ROMANCE WITH YOU,

UH-OH,

CAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS HITTIN,

AND KICKIN',

BUT I HOPE YOU DON'T MEAN WHAT YOU SAY,

CAUSE I KEEP SEEING YOU STICKING AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuri slapped her hand over Sayori's mouth.

Sayori was terrible at singing.

Her awful cover made Natsuki feel bad fro Static-P and Amree.

Monika, Natsuki and Yuri all covered their ears while Sayori continued to sing,

"SAYORI!!! THAT IS NOT HELPING MONIKA FALL ASLEEP!!!" Natsuki yelled, still covering her ears.

Yuri began to pour tea, passing it out to all the girls.

As they drank it they sat in very comfortable silence, each one of them becoming more and more sleepy.

Sayori sat her cup down and almost immediately passed out on Monika legs, covered by the blanket.

Natsuki followed suit, curling up next to her older girlfriend like a cat.

Monika laid her head back against her pillow realizing her tired she was.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it Monika was passed out.

Yuri picked up Monika empty cup and set it next to her won empty one, laying down next to Sayori and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

And they all fell fast asleep together.

<3 <3 <3

 


	18. (Poly) Dinosaurs and Sayori Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of YurixMoika's story entitled, All It Takes is A Little Creativity. Go check that out before reading this!!!

The car ride to the Museum was a short one.

That didn't mean that by the time they got there three fights hadn't already broken out in the car.

First, they fought over who was going to drive.

Yuri, being the oldest and most mature was the mist likely not to wrck them.

Monika, was honestly an awful driver when under circumstances involving her girlfriend rolling around in the backseat, (which happened very often, on almost every car trip they took).

Sayori had her mind very set on driving, even though she had no idea where the museum was and out if the three girls that had the licenses, had already had three car wrecks since she turned sixteen, (that being two months prior.)

Yuri ultimately won when Natsuki smacked Sayori upside the head and caused her to end up whining in pain and taking to the backseat.

Next, who was gonna get shotgun?

Monika and Natsuki fought over it for almost five minutes before Sayori stepped in and said she wanted Natsuki to keep her company in the backseat and well, Noons could say no to Sayori's adorable puppy dog face, so Monika hopped into the passenger's seat.

With everyone in the car and heading into the city, a new problem arose.

Sayori kept laying her head on Natsuki's shoulder and Natsuki was not happy.

She tried to push the older girl off,

She tried to scoot away from her,

She even slapped the girl again!

Monika and Yuri giggled in the front seat.

This was one of the many reasons they loved their girlfriends.

At the museum, Sayori, Natsuki, and Monika were ready to see some dinousars.

Sayori was very emeresed in the very life like statutes.

As the other three walked away to go she the history display Yuri was interested in, Sayori was left behind.

Not that anyone noticed.

<3 <3

 


	19. (Poly) Dinos and Sayori Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second part to yesterday's chapter! go check out All It Takes Is A Little Creativity By YurixMonika!!

Sayori's P.O.V

The T-rex was big.

I looked up at it and it seemed to look down on me.

I looked around me.

Nobody was in sight.

Wait.

Where did the girls go?

They were here a second ago.

I smiled to myself 

I was alone.

I could finalyclimb on top of the dino.

Setting down my ICEE on the floor I hopped over the red rope.

Taking a hold of a the seven foot tall t- Rex's leg I slowly inced my way up its back.

Then I heard a shout from across the room as I was almost to the top 

"Hey!!! Get down from there!!!" A policeman yelled

I panicked.

Jumping down from the dino, I ran as fast as I could out the door.

The security team chased after me as I ran through the parking lot.

I jumped on top of the roof of a car and my foot smashed through the window, shattering the glass.

Tumbling off the random car, I had no time to think about fines as I ran to Yuri's car.

I grabbed my keys from my back pocket as the police gained on me.

Unlocking the door, I jumped in and locked it. Climbing to the back seat.

Normal P.O.V.

Yuri and Monika noticed Sayori was no longer with them.

They heard sirens going on outside.

Natsuki pointed out the window where they could properly see sayori running from the police.

Monika laughed

"I wonder what she did." 

Natsuki giggled in response.

"I wouldn't put I past her to climb on top of a dinosaur." Yuri took a sip from her cola.

"She probably stared right into the security camera as she did it." Natsuki was in a full on giggling for as Sayori got into the car and seemingly locked the door.

Sayori was a strange one.

(To bad she got charged with a two hundred dollar fine that Yuri ended up paying.)

<3 <3


	20. (Natyuri) Pouring Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was submitted by blue_light_spike way back after chapter three so here we finally go!!
> 
> Every time I wrote duck in this chapter it was accidently spelled as dick.

Natsuki was happy.

She placed a tubaware container into her picnic basket and slid it on her arm, skipping to the front door.

The path to the park was short and the day was bright and happy.

Once there, she sat down in the shade with Yuri, who had spread out a blanket.

Natsuki sat down and placed her basket inbetwen her and her girlfriend.

They heard a quack and turned to see the duck pond a little further down the path of tree.

Yuri pulled out two quarters from her pocket and the two girls raced down the concrete walk to the duck feeders.

Natsuki took the food in her hand and reached down to hold the mix out to the nearest swan.

Yuri did the same, letting the bird take its fill before sprinkling it out to all the other ducks.

Natsuki and Yuri raced backt o their blanket, gasping as thy saw a colony of ants marching into their food.

Then a pack of squirrels ran down from the trees above them and raided their picnic, before one particularly angry grey squirrel began to chase the two teens.

All the others followed, and soon they were running from a pack of tree wildlife.

Natsuki felt a drop of rain fall on her head, then another on her face.

Before either girl knew it the sky was pouring and the squirrels were still chasing them as they ran to the street outside the park.

Once safely at Yuri's house, the two girlfriends dried off and cuddled on the couch.

Stupid motherf-ing squirrels.

<3 <3


	21. (Poly) Detergent Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was random. If you have any prompts please leave them below, I am out of ideas.
> 
> I was watching ddlc vines while I wrote this. There are some refreces in here. Just ignore them.

Natsuki would for sure call Sayori stupid.

She and Monika had been out volunteering at the local animal shelter, when Monika remembered she needed to wash clothes.

So they texted Sayori (who was at their apartment alone) to put the laundry in and they be hone in time to put them in the dryer.

When the two girls arrived home Yuri had not returned from the library.

They made their way inside and were shocked by what had happened.

Sayori had used the while bottle of tide and bubbles he'd filled the kitchen, living room, laundry room, and the hall bathroom.

That was the moment Natsuki knew,

Sayori had fucked up.

"SAYORI WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!" Monika screamed.

The girl in question was flailing around in the bubbles laughing.

Natsuki climbed on top of the kitchen table to avoid the ever rising soap.

Monika pushed the foam away making her way to the overflowing washing machine.

"How much did you use?!!?" Natsuki asked the giggling girl.

"I didn't know who much so I just assumed the while bottle!" Sayori climbed up to the table covered head to toe in fluffy white soap.

They heard Monika shutting off the washer and watched from on top of the table as she pratcally swan back to the middle of the kitchen.

"We need to clean this up. Before Yuri gets back. She'd throw a fit if she saw the mess we have on our hands" Monika put her hands on her hips and took charge of the situation.

Sayori jumped off the table into the fluff, landing on her back.

"OWWWW!!"

Yeah. Sayori had no common sense.

In the end Monika and Natsuki cleaned the entire house, and Sayori played in the bubbles.

And Yuri had no idea.

<3


	22. (Yurika) Stuttering Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone want me to write a second part to this?

Yuri was nervous.

Yeah, she had come out as lesbian three months ago, but she still did t have to courage to do this.

Asking her girlfriend to prom was terrifying for the senior.

The school had reacted fine to her and Monika being gay, but some people were still super mean.

Of Sayori could ask Natsuki, then she could ask Monika.

Right?

Yuri's hands shook as she aorroched Monika.

Her girlfriend was sitting at her desk, writing in a notebook.

"Uh- uh, Monika?" Yuri walked up to Monika's desk.

"Yeah?" Monika looked up from her folder.

"Did- did you wa- want to go uh- to p- prom with m- me?" 

Yuri mentally cursed herself for stuttering so Mich.

A huge smile spread across Monika face.

She jumped up and threw her arms around her purple haired girlfriend.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!!!" Monika squealed, hugging Yuri tight.

Yuri smiled. 

Monika seemed happy.

And so was she.

<3 <3 <3


	23. (Saysuki) YouTube Yappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with my cat.

"Hey guys!!!! Its tsunderesuki89 here and today I'm going to be doing a slightly different type of video."

Natsuki turned on her camera and began recording her new YouTube video.

"Today I am going to be showing you all my animals!!!"

Sayori pops up beside her.

"We're! We are going to be showing you all our pets!!" 

Sayori corrected Natsuki's words.

Natsuki reached over and picked up her dog.

"My- our first animal is Pika! She is a Chihuahua mix and we've had her for almost two years now. Her name is Pikachu. But we call her pika for short." 

Natsuki passed the Chihuahua to Sayori who sat her down on the floor and the little dog ran off into the other room.

"Next is out twin kittens!!" 

Sayori picked up the cat to her left. Natsuki picked up the other one.

"This is Cupcake."

"And this is Sugar."

"We found them in our flowerbed almost two years ago."

Natsuki and Sayori set down the cats.

"And next are our triplet kittens!!!" Sayori said picking up two cats.

Natsuki picked up the other one.

"This is Frosting."

"And this is Sprinkles and Cakey!!" 

Sayori and Natsuki set down the kittens and they ran off with the other two.

"Next is our second to last animal." 

Natsuki clapped her hands and a big dog came running forward.

"This is Goku!!!!" 

The dog jumped up and put his front paws on Sayori's lap,sticking his big tongue out at the camera.

"He's a Sanit Bernard and we got him a year ago!!"

Sayori grabbed a chew toyoff the floor and threw it across the room making Goku chase after it.

"And finally is our last dog!" 

Natsuki once again clapped her hands.

A golden retriever came running their way.

She jumped up into Sayori's lap.

"This is Sailor Moon and we for her just about a month ago. She's a golden retriever"

The dog jumped out of Sayori's lap and ran off at the sound of Goku's bark.

"So that's all our animals and we hoped you enjoyed!!" Natsuki and Sayori waved before Natsuki shut off her video camera.

<3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really need help for ideas and ships so please leave your story prompts below!  
> I will use all ideas i get!


End file.
